As sombras de um passado
by Hyuri Higurashi Black
Summary: As vezes cometemos erros, e sabemos que todos eles tem consequencias, mas e quando eles transformam a vida até mesmo das nossas gerações?


**Muitas vezes em nossa vida cometemos erros, sejam erros grandes, sejam pequenos, todos tem consequencias, e essas consequencias ás vezes não modificam só a nossa vida, mas as das pessoas ao nosso redor, e principalmente as que mais amamos, e até mesmo as nossas gerações futuras.**

* * *

**_AS SOMBRAS DE UM PASSADO_**

Terminou a leitura feita com muita atenção e colocou o papel visivelmente desgastado pelo tempo em cima da mesa. Dessa vez não tinha esquecido nenhum dos ingredientes.

Se aproximou do fogão e ligou o forno.

Olhou com satisfação a massa pronta em cima da mesa, ia comer bolo de chocolate, sorriu para si mesma, mas ao lembrar do único porém seu sorriso se desfez, iria fazer isso sozinha.

_"Izaoi suspirou longamente olhando os livros espalhados na mesa._

_-Tudo bem, podemos trocar o conteúdo, para que não fique cansativo para você... - O rapaz comentou puxando o livro de história dos braços da moça. -O que acha de matriz? _

_-Nani!? -_

_-Bom, se não quiser matriz, podemos tentar elétrons?- _

_-Porque você não pega a história, a matemática e a química, faz um bolo e come? - _

_-Ignorando o seu sarcasmo, eu não faço porque eu prefiro bolos que não envolvam cálculos ou conhecimentos gerais, como chocolate por exemplo.-_

_A garota riu, era incrivel como ele conseguia faze-la se sentir bem apesar de toda tensão que ela sentia naquele momento._

_-Gomen ne pelo sarcasmo e pela grosseria, eu não estou muito bem... -_

_-Tudo bem, o que acha de escolher uma das opções que eu te dei agora? -_

_-Hai. Desistir é para os fracos... - Ela comentou levantando a cabeça em sinal de guerreiro ferido que volta a luta. -Vamos tentar... eletrons? _

_-Hai.-_

_Após alguns minutos de leituras e boas explicações da parte dele a garota abaixou a cabeça novamente._

_-Vai desistir? Você sabe que desistir é para os...- _

_-Eu sou fraca... - Ela interrompeu puxando um sorriso dos lábios dele._

_-Nós não estudamos quase nada, sabia? - _

_-Mas eu estou cansada... - _

_-De resmungar? De bufar? Ou de criticar meus métodos de ensino? -_

_A garota estreitou os olhos, lançando uma almofada no rapaz em resposta._

_-Sabe que espécies utilizam a força bruta, são aquelas espécies que não tem capacidade de se fazer entendida com o diálogo e...-_

_Ele parou de falar ao notar o gesto infantil de colocar a lingua pra fora que a garota fazia para ele._

_-Esquece... eu estou com fome, quer comer o quê? - _

_-Bom, eu não posso... eu já comi.- _

_-Come de novo... - Ele sugeriu irônico._

_-Iie! Está perto demais do baile de Inverno pra que fique comendo desse jeito... -_

_O garoto riu.  
_

_-Quer acabar com a comida do baile, não é? -_

_-Está de brincadeira, não é? Qualquer um sabe que as garotas não comem perto do baile de inverno para poder entrar no vestido... -_

_-Então pode desistir... -_

_-Nani!? Está querendo dizer que nem com dieta eu consigo entrar no vestido!? -_

_-Iie... -_

_-O que quiz dizer então? -_

_-Que você pode comer muito e ainda assim entra no vestido, satisfeita? -_

_-Acha mesmo!? -_

_Ele afirmou com a cabeça._

_-Mas não leve minha opinião tão a sério, tem que se preocupar com o que pensa aquele que vai te levar ao baile... -_

_O comentário dele fez com que ela suspirasse cansada._

_-Ele nem me convidou ainda... -_

_-Sério!? - _

_-Seríssimo... acho que ele já deve ter outras na lista...-_

_-Não fique assim, lembra aquela receita de bolo de chocolate? Eu fiz ela ontem pra quando você viesse estudar aqui... -_

_-Arigatou Inu-kun! - _

_-É... eu sabia que isso ia te deixar melhor... fique ai que eu te trago um pedaço... - Com essa frase ele saiu para a cozinha voltando minutos depois com dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate e dois copos de suco."_  
_  
_

O som do despertador arrancou Izaoi de seus pensamentos.

O bolo estava pronto.

O seu nunca havia ficado parecido com o dele, mas ainda asism dava uma vaga lembrança... acho que faltava o principal ingrediente... amor.

* * *

-Vai me acompanhar? - O rapaz perguntou vendo o pai concentrado em estacionar. 

-Claro... - O pai respondeu desviando o olhar para o filho se arrependendo logo depois por ouvir uma estrondosa batida.

-Porque fez isso? - O rapaz interrogou olhando a expressão boba do pai ao ver seu para-choque amassado. -Não havia necessidade alguma de responder olhando pra mim...

-Não acha que foi proposital, acha? - Retrucou o homem com um sorriso enquanto o rapaz se perguntava como ele conseguia sorrir e um dos piores momentos da vida urbana, como esse.

-Pretende entrar comigo? -

-Ora Sesshoumaru,desde quando faz a mesma pergunta duas vezes? E além do mais você ja sabe dirigir, qual seria meu intuito em lhe trazer e esperar no carro? -

-Não sei, talvez bater novamente nos carros alheios e me mandar sair na frente, para que eu passe outro momento constrangedor na minha vida de filho com um pai irresponsavel... - Ele ironizou, e apesar de manter a expressão séria.

-Não exagere tanto... -

-Exagero? Acho que esqueceu do que aconteceu ontem a noite... -

-Sabe muito bem que o incidente no supermercado não foi minha culpa, tinha uma mulher louca com motorista! -

-Uma mulher louca com um carro parado. -

Inu Tasho abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou novamente, não tinha como argumentar.

-Mas de qualquer jeito foram só alguns aranhões! - Ele tentou se justificar minutos depois, quando havia terminado de estacionar o carro.

O rapaz suspirou disistindo de manter um diálogo construtivo com seu próprio pai.

-Vai ou não sair do carro? -

-Quer que novemente eu vá na frente? - O rapaz perguntou incrédulo.

-Se fizer o favor... - O pai respondeu apontando a mulher dona do carro ao lado olhando enfurecida para o grande "acontecido" na traseira do seu carro.

-Ora senhor Takeda, não vou arcar novamente com irresponsabilidades alheias. -

-Então vamos ficar aqui até... -

O rapaz respirou fundo com a imaturidade do pai.

Sempre tinha medo de encarar os próprios erros.

E tendo absoluta certeza de que eles realmente ficariam no carro até que ele abrisse a porta, assim o fez.

Assim que viu o rapaz descer,o mais velho o acompanhou, ainda tentando ter a certeza de que ninguém o vira descer da porta do motorista.

-Vai arcar com isso não meu rapaz? - Uma senhora com baixa estatura perguntou ao ver o rapaz descer do carro e caminhar até ela.

E antes de falar qualquer coisa para de descomprometer seu pai enterviu.

-Não se preocupe senhora, eu o farei arcar com todos os custos, além de obriga-lo a se desculpar pelo mal comportamento, onde já se viu um adolescente fazer isso com o carro de uma senhora e ainda tentar se justificar? -

O rapaz olhava para o pai com a expressão de sempre, se fosse a primeira vez que isso acontecia até estaria surpreso, mas agora já estava até acostumado.

O homem abriu a carteira tirando de lá um talão de cheque.

-Tem idéia de quanto vai custar? -

A senhora que se sentia desconcertada por não poder abrir a boca e descontar todo seu estresse matinal em um adolescente que batera em seu carro, que acabou demorando alguns minutos até assimilar a pergunta do senhor.

-Bom... o senhor é homem... deve entender melhor de carro, oficinas e esse tipo de coisa... -

Inu Tasho sorriu gentilmente.

-Claro. - Ele finalizou assinando o cheque e entregando a ela.

-Que bom que nos tempos de hoje ainda existem pais responsáveis, que impõe limites aos filhos. - Comentou a mulher pegando o cheque e caminhando até o carro.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso irônico que foi percebido pelo pai que também deu um, mas no segundo caso foi um sorriso de diversão ao ver a expressão de desaprovação do filho.

-Eu teria vergonha... -

-Ora Sesshy querido, eu vou paguei não paguei? -

-Quer que eu reclame primeiro do apilido ou das verdadeiras razões para eu estar aborrecido, pois pode ter certeza que não tem muita relação com a parte financeira. -

-Olha! - O pai falou apontando animadamente a faculdade.

-Eu a vejo todos os dias e posso afirmar com toda certeza que não há nada de tão interessante no portão ou no saguão de entrada. -

-O portão... está azul! - Ele continuou como se não estivesse escutado Sesshoumaru.

-Bem... é normal mudarem a cor todo semestre não? -

_"-Inu-kun! - Ela gritou correndo até o rapaz e enlaçando-o em um forte abraço, como se ele fosse um grande ursinho de pelúcia._

_-Bom dia também Izaoi... - Ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso correspondendo cordialmente o abraço._

_-Como foram as férias!? - _

_-Cinco dias de recesso por recessos não são férias no meu vocabulário. -_

_A garota mostrou a lingua._

_-Então, como foi o seu recesso? - _

_-O de sempre... - _

_-Olha! - Ela falou apontando entusiasmada a entrada da faculdade._

_-O quê? - _

_-Olha lá! - Ela repetiu continuando a apontar pro mesmo lugar._

_-Estudamos aí todos os dias Izaoi, o que pode haver de tão interessante? - _

_-O portão... está verde! - Ela respondeu como se fosse algo esplêndido._

_Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios pela infantilidade da garota._

_-Ah! Fiz você sorrir! - Ela comentou dando um sorriso triunfante._

_-Parabéns! - Ele ironizou._

_-Arigatou Gozaimasu! Foi uma tarefa difícil, já que você é todo metido a menino diciplinado!-_

_-Estranho esse seu jeito de caracterizar as pessoas... na minha visão eu sou uma pessoa responsável! -_

_-Na minha você é um chato! - _

_O garoto deviou o olhar do dela se sentindo meio constrangido pela últimas palavras proferidas por ela._

_-Mas é o chato mais fofo e que eu mais amo do mundo! -"_

-Pai!? -

Inu Tasho balançou a cabeça para tentar voltar a realidade.

-O senhor está bem? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, e por incrivel que pareça, o tom de sua voz lembrava preocupação.

-Sim... -

-Que bom... ficou sério de repente... e como só te vi sério umas cinco vezes na minha vida, sendo que três dela foram no funeral da minha mãe, fiquei preocupado... -

-Interessante te ouvir falar a palavra "preocupado" se referindo a si mesmo... -

-O humor bobo voltou! Vamos andando que agora tenho certeza que você está bem... -

-Que pena eu não ter um gravador quando você age desse jeito... -

Sesshoumaru sorriu pelo quanto dos lábios.

O bom e bobo pai de sempre.

-Falando sério, estava pensando em que afinal? -

Inu Tasho ficou sério novamente.

-Lembranças...-

-De quem? -

-Uma bela mulher... -

-Minha mãe?-

O pai sorriu.

-Vai ficar chatedo se eu responder que não? -

-Nunca fala da minha mãe, e eu sei que não é por que não gosta de lembrar da dor de te-la perdido... -

-Hey! Eu gostava de sua mãe... -

-Mas aposto que gostava mais da que invadiu seus pensamentos agora não é? -

-Bem... como pode saber?-

-É só comparar o jeito com que falou "sua mãe" ao jeito que falou "uma bela mulher". -

Inu Tasho suspirou, era verdade, mas comentar ou lembrar algo de Izaoi era algo doloroso demais para se fazer.

-E então? -

-Então o que!? -

-Não vai me contar sobre ela... -

-Olha Sesshoumaru! Não é a senhorita Tahiko ali? - Inu Tasho perguntou acenando para a menina que começou a caminhar até eles, um Inu Tasho sorridente, e um Sesshoumaru não muito bem-humorado.

* * *

Bom gente, é isso aí... tinha muito mais coisa... mas isso é só um pouquinho, mas nós nem entramos na principal trama da histório Inu e Kagome, mas é importante saber da história desses dois aí primeiro, se vocês leram e gostaram, uma review seria muito bem vinda.

Arigatou e Ja Ne

* * *


End file.
